I Don't Dance
by Anidori-Kiladra
Summary: “Okay, I’ll dance. But you’ll have to show me how.” Chad thinks about Ryan in the aftermath of the baseball game. Slash.
1. Chapter One

I Don't Dance

Chapter One

A/N: This fic was born because, when I watched HSM2, I thought the "I Don't Dance" scene was incredibly sexually charged, and because I love Ryan and Chad. Some of the details may be a bit off the timeline, but bear with me. I think it's pretty accurate.

xXx

Chad stretched his arms above his head, then bent over to touch his toes. He turned as he felt the prickle on the back of his neck that means someone's watching you, and, looking across the baseball diamond at the bleachers, saw that Taylor and Gabriella had arrived. Taylor waggled her fingers at him and Chad waved back, smiling tentatively.

He had been feeling the pressure to take the next step with Taylor practically since the championship game last winter, when he had asked her to that party. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but looking back, Chad was sure it had been a mistake.

It was partly because of Troy and Gabriella, and how happy they were. Sure, they were having problems right now, but Chad knew that they would be back together before long, and just as lovey dovey as ever. And then they would expect Chad and Taylor to be acting the same way.

But there was something wrong. And Chad couldn't figure out what it was. Taylor was fun to be with, she was beautiful, and smart, but there was something missing.

Chad had spent enough time watching Troy and Gabriella- well, he could hardly miss them; they were practically attached at the hip, when Troy wasn't acting like a jerk as he was now- and even Kelsi and Jason, to see the look of pure happiness, nervousness and excitement that flooded their faces whenever they saw each other. That, Chad thought, was true love. Or whatever. And he had never felt anything like that when he looked at Taylor.

So, he concluded to himself, he was not in love with Taylor. Or whatever.

Looking back the other way, Chad saw Ryan walking towards them, ridiculously in all white, with one of his trademark hats on his head.

Ryan smiled brilliantly. He said something, and Chad was pretty sure he said something in reply, because Ryan spoke again, but all Chad could see was the movement of those lips, small and rosebud pink, undulating with words Chad couldn't hear.

Why had he never noticed before? He supposed it was because Ryan never really said much; it was always Sharpay doing the talking. Ryan normally just stood behind her sneering. Well, the sneering had obviously disguised the perfect curve of his lips. Chad liked it much better when he was smiling.

Chad shook himself mentally. What was he doing, thinking about Ryan Evans's lips? He has Chad Danforth, and he did not like boys.

Then Gabriella popped up at Ryan's elbow and informed them all that Ryan would help them with an act for the talent show. She put her hand on Ryan's shoulder-a shoulder that was strangely well-defined, Chad noticed. How on earth did singing build muscles?-and leaned into him, and Chad's blood boiled in his ears.

How could this be happening? He hadn't cared about, had barely even _noticed_ Ryan at all before today, except as a petty annoyance that came with the much bigger one that was Sharpay. And now because of one smile, he was suddenly jealous when a girl touched him?

"Well, what do you say, Chad? Will you be in the talent show?" Ryan asked.

Chad had no idea what to say. Well, actually, what he _wanted_ to say was something along the lines of "Get away from him" to Gabriella and "I'm not gay!" to anyone who would listen, but instead he blurted out, "I don't dance," and wondered where that had come from.

He was still wondering when Ryan grabbed a mitt and practically sashayed to the pitcher's mound, doing something with his hips that Chad thought shouldn't be entirely legal.

Chad sighed, adjusting his own mitt. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	2. Chapter Two

I Don't Dance

Chapter Two

But Chad hadn't gotten to do any thinking at all during the baseball game, he reflected later, because Ryan had tried to convince him to dance the whole time, as if _that _was what he was worried about.

Then, after he'd agreed to learn the stupid dance just so Ryan would leave him alone and he could try to figure some things out, Ryan had suggested swapping shirts and hats as some sort of peacemaking gesture.

Chad had tried to avert his eyes, so as to keep his manliness intact, but he hadn't been able to help catching a few glimpses of Ryan's stark white chest, the creamy skin taut with muscles. Chad swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple bob.

But once he had a shirt on again, Ryan was surprisingly easy to talk to. Their conversation flowed much easier than most of Chad's conversations with Taylor, which usually included a lot of shy glances and awkward pauses.

Chad sat up in bed, face furrowed in concentration. He had tried to banish the thought, but here it came again. What if he was gay? What else could this…attraction to Ryan mean?

And Chad remembered, suddenly, things he'd tried very hard to forget. During middle school, around 8th grade or so, Chad had started noticing things about Troy. He'd known Troy since preschool, but he'd never before seen how attractive it was the way Troy shook his head so that his hair fell into his eyes when he was mildly embarrassed, or the way his lips pouted out when he was trying to make someone listen to him.

Chad hadn't understood why he was noticing these things about his best friend, and so he'd quashed the feelings every time they arose, and eventually they hadn't come back. And if he'd occasionally noticed other things, like Zeke's impossibly long eyelashes or how Jason's basketball jersey stuck to his muscular back after a hard practice, those things were unimportant, and easily forgotten.

Chad pushed himself off his bed and began to pace, too agitated to sit still. This thing with Ryan was different, he sensed. The pull had been more immediate, and much stronger.

So, Chad thought, maybe he was gay after all. It would certainly explain his non-attraction to Taylor.

This thought didn't bother Chad as much as he'd thought it might. It actually explained a lot of things, he supposed, like the way he got shy in the showers after practice and, instead of playing soap hockey with the other boys, quietly watched until he had to tear his eyes away from the play of muscle and flesh.

His only worry was how the others would react. But, he reasoned, everyone had accepted Troy's singing and Zeke's baking without too much of a fuss, and this wasn't really all that different. Really, he thought in an effort to convince himself.

But he still didn't sleep well that night, his head full of thoughts of ridicule, alienation, and, above all, Ryan and the dancing lessons that would inevitably come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

I Don't Dance

Chapter Three

Chad was disgusted with himself. He stood in front of the mirror in the Lava Springs staff bathroom, ran his fingers though his hair, then let his hands fall to his sides. He sighed.

Chad was not normally one to stand in front of the mirror and sigh. He was good looking, and he knew it, but he usually didn't give his appearance that much attention. And yet here he was, primping in front of the mirror like some _girl_. And it was all Ryan Evans's fault.

Chad sighed again. He looked awful. There were circles under his eyes due to his lack of sleep, and his hair seemed to have lost its bounce, something it had never done before.

He glanced at his watch and sighed a third time. If he didn't leave right now, he was going to be late for the talent show practice with Ryan.

Chad was both extremely excited and extremely anxious about seeing Ryan again, which caused him to sigh into the mirror and disgust himself. He dragged himself away from the stupid piece of glass and made his way to the pool house, where rehearsal was being held.

Everyone was already there when Chad entered, and Ryan glanced up and smiled at him. Chad's heart jumped up into his throat and began to thump painfully, but he tried to grin back.

"All right, everyone," Ryan was saying. "We're going to start with a fairly basic move," and he demonstrated it, kicking out his legs and moving his arms in a way that Chad wouldn't have termed "basic" but rather "super complicated" and also "dead sexy" and, right on the heels of that one, "causing bad thoughts."

Because he'd realized something, lying sleepless in bed the night before. He didn't know if Ryan was gay or not. Sometimes he seemed like it…but then there was the way he put his arm around Gabriella's or Martha's shoulder and…and Chad had just figured out he was gay, after all. He didn't want to do anything just yet, not when he would risk getting rejected.

While Chad had been thinking, Ryan had started making his way around the room, helping people learn the moves. He sidled up next to Chad and whispered, "Ready to learn how to dance, baseball-man?" His breath shivered down Chad's neck and he inhaled sharply.

He tried to cover it up by turning to Ryan and saying, "Sure, play-boy, how did that move go again?"

Then he realized what he'd called Ryan, and he blushed. "I mean," he hurried to explain. "Plays like theatre. Not, um, porn."

Ryan threw back his head and laughed. Chad watched as his hat fell to the ground. Both boys knelt to pick it up and their fingers touched, sending jolts up Chad's arm.

"Sorry," they said at the same time, and laughed.

"Sorry about the um, about the name, too," Chad mumbled, blushing deeper. He never blushed. Why did he have to start now?

"It's okay," Ryan said, slapping Chad on the back. "I knew what you meant." He placed his hat firmly back on his head. "Now, let's see how you're coming with that move."

Chad had not truly been paying much attention to the move itself when Ryan had demonstrated it, so his first attempt looked more like electrocuted spaghetti than any kind of dancing.

Ryan laughed at him again, and Chad whacked his hand against Ryan's chest, trying and failing not to notice the hard pectoral muscles there, as well as the line of the sternum. Ryan's shirt was very tight, after all.

"Stop it," Chad growled, afraid that if he spoke in a normal voice, it would squeak and betray him. "I told you; I don't dance."

"It looks like you might need some private instruction." Ryan looked around. "Everyone else seems to be doing fine. All right! Times up!" he said, clapping his hands together, and everybody looked over at him. "Practice that tonight, and we'll learn more tomorrow."

Everyone began making their way toward the door. Chad started to follow, but Ryan's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Did you forget what I said already? You need private instruction."

Chad looked at him, trying to ignore the elaborate loop-the-loops his stomach seemed to be performing. Ryan had still not let go of his arm.

"I don't dance," he said again.

Ryan looked crestfallen, and dropped his arm. "I know, but could you at least try?"

"Okay," Chad said reluctantly, the spot on his arm where Ryan's hand had been almost aching from the loss of contact. "I'll dance. But you'll have to show me how."

xXx

A/N: Wow, thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. You guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter Four

I Don't Dance

Chapter Four

Ryan smiled that brilliant smile again. "Okay," he said. "I'll do it slowly. Now, watch the way my body moves."

Like Chad ever did anything else these days.

Ryan moved, and Chad caught the forward thrust of hips and splaying of legs, as well as the rolling, wavelike motion of the arms. He tried it himself, and promptly fell down.

"If you laugh at me again," he grumbled. "I will punch you in the face. Don't think I won't do it."

Ryan held out a hand to help him up, carefully maintaining a serious expression.

"Oh, I have no doubt," he said. "You are the fearsome Chad Danforth, and I am but a mere play-boy." His lips twitched.

"Be quiet," Chad groaned. "This is why I don't dance. I can't. My mom put me in ballet when I was little. She's got some strange ideas. But the tights itched and I couldn't even do one plie and all the little girls in my class laughed at me."

"That's a fascinating story," Ryan said, still carefully keeping a straight face. "But maybe I can help you move the right way."

And suddenly Ryan was behind him, practically pressed up against him, and linking Chad's fingers with his own from behind.

"What are you doing?" Chad cried, leaping away. It was one thing to look at that body, but to have it pressed up against him…Chad didn't think he could deal with it.

"I'm helping you." Ryan looked surprised. "But if you're uncomfortable, that's okay." He turned and looked away.

"No, it's okay." Chad stepped closer to him. "I was just surprised is all. It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ryan came up behind him again and, more gingerly this time, interlaced their fingers. "Okay. On the count of three, we'll do the move. One, two, three!"

And before Chad could react, could even think about moving, Ryan's hips thrust up against him, his knees bent, and both boys fell over in a heap, Chad landing squarely on top of Ryan.

For a few seconds, he couldn't move. Then:

"Um, Chad?" Ryan said in a constricted voice. "Your hair is cutting off my air supply. Could you get off me please?"

He rolled off of Ryan and lay facedown on the hardwood floor, head buried in his arms.

"Sorry," he muttered indistinctly. He was sorry for falling on Ryan, of course, but he was also sorry for liking him when Ryan obviously didn't feel the same way, and he was sorry for the moment when Ryan's hips had nudged forward and Chad had wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss him right on those perfect lips.

He sat up, and saw Ryan glance at him with an unexplainably sad look on his face.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, sounding wretched. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to help you. I should have known you wouldn't be comfortable with me touching you like that, not when I'm…" He trailed off, turning his head sharply away from Chad, whose confusion was growing by the second.

He'd thought Ryan would be angry at him for making them fall, for not getting the move right. He'd thought maybe Ryan had figured out how Chad felt about him. He knew he wasn't very good at hiding his feelings.

But now, what Ryan was saying made no sense.

Chad scooted closer to Ryan across the floor and tried to peer into his face.

"When you're what?" he asked.

Ryan shook his head, still not looking at Chad.

"Tell me," Chad pleaded, just wanting Ryan to explain things, so he would know what was going on. He reached out and took hold of Ryan's chin, meaning to turn his head so Chad could see his face. "Please."

But Ryan slapped his hand away. Then he did look at Chad, and his eyes were blazing. "Gay!" he shouted.

Chad jumped, but before he had time to process it, Ryan was yelling again.

"Are you happy now? Now that I said it out loud? Now you can go and tell all your basketball buddies that Ryan Evans is a big flaming homosexual! Is that what you wanted?"

Ryan stopped, breathing hard, but continued to glare at Chad with those blazing eyes.

Chad's mind hopped from one idea to another faster than he'd thought possible. He thought of Ryan's eyes lingering on him from across the baseball diamond and the way he'd turned away when Chad had first jumped back from him, as though to hide his hurt.

It all fit together. Chad smiled, and the smile grew and grew. He looked back into Ryan's anger-filled eyes and leaned toward him across the floor.

"Yes," he said. "That's exactly what I wanted."

And then he kissed him.


	5. Chapter Five

I Don't Dance

Chapter Five

At first, Ryan's mouth lay unmoving under his, and his eyes stayed open, looking blurred and glassy at such close range. But soon he parted his lips slightly and let out a tiny sigh. His eyes fluttered shut and Chad let his close too, moving a hand up to stroke the feathery hair above Ryan's ear and then the ear as well.

Ryan inhaled, and suddenly he had his hands clutched in Chad's shirtfront, fists gripping and releasing the fabric spasmodically.

Chad had only kissed a couple of girls, but it had never felt like this. Chad's heart was beating way too fast and his breath squeezed in his chest and it felt _wonderful_.

He darted out his tongue, grazing it along Ryan's bottom lip, and was rewarded with a particularly vicious twist of fabric at his chest.

Finally, the need for air broke them apart. They sat, panting heavily, and looked at each other. Chad noticed that Ryan's lips looked even better when they were swollen and red. He grinned.

Ryan stared at him, his blue eyes wide. "What in the name of my sister's sparkly silver heels was all that about?"

Chad started laughing and couldn't stop. He leaned over, head in his hands, gasping for breath while trying to get the words out.

"I-like you." Even though he'd just spent the last few minutes making out with him, he couldn't look Ryan in the face as he said it. "Didn't-know you were-gay." He paused, catching his breath, finally able to stop laughing. "Didn't really know I was gay, to tell you the truth. But you," he stopped, unsure that he could put what he felt into words.

But Ryan made articulating his feelings quite unnecessary by grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him again.

Then he pulled away, kissing the corner of Chad's mouth and leaning back. He smiled incredulously.

"How did you not know I was gay? The Drama Club has known for years. I'm not exactly keeping it a secret."

Chad shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't really see you on a regular basis until this year, except in class and stuff. I don't think anybody else knows either, or they'd have said something."

Ryan nodded, looking speculative. Then his mouth quirked up at the corners. "So…you like me, huh?"

Chad blushed. He couldn't remember ever blushing as much as he had in the past two days.

"How'd that happen?" Ryan asked. "You liking me, I mean."

"Baseball game, you smiled, you…" Chad knew he didn't sound very intelligent, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Because I smiled," he repeated. "That's just like you, Chad, to fall for someone just because of a smile, jumping into things with no thought at all."

"Oh, and I suppose you're different?"

"I've been watching you ever since Troy signed up for the musical last winter. At first, I hated you. You were everything I wasn't. Popular, athletic, sure of yourself, straight," he smiled. "Or so I thought. But the more I watched you, the same things that had made me hate you made me like you instead. It's only grown this summer. I tried not to think about it. But sometimes, I couldn't help myself. Like when I asked you to switch shirts," his smile became impish. "It was only so I could get a good look at you without your shirt on. God, I wanted to jump you right there." He stared hungrily at Chad.

Chad was filled with an adrenaline so strong he didn't know what to do with it. Ryan liked him, had liked him for a long time. Chad felt giddy, and invincible. He could do anything.

"Here," he said, excitement almost overflowing. "You want to see again?"

Ryan's eyes darkened and his voice went low and rough. "Yes."

Before he could think about it, Chad whipped his t-shirt over his head. It was no big deal. He'd gone shirtless in front of people plenty of times before. But then he looked into Ryan's face and knew that this time was different.

Ryan visibly shuddered, and reached out a hand. "Can I-"

Chad nodded mutely. His throat was closed up in anticipation and something else, and he didn't think he'd ever talk again as Ryan placed his hand squarely in the middle of his chest. His heart was thudding and he couldn't move and so the only thing to do was to sit in silence as Ryan reverently stroked his skin and try not to burst from the feeling filling up everywhere inside, a feeling of wanting, but also contentment, and that indefinable thing Troy and Gabriella and Jason and Kelsi seemed to have that wasn't there with Taylor.

Love. Or whatever.

But it couldn't last forever, and soon Ryan was taking back his hand and looking shy, and Chad pulled on his shirt and saw that it was getting dark outside.

"Everyone will wonder why this private dancing lesson took so long," Chad muttered.

"Well," Ryan said, sounding infuriatingly chipper. "You don't dance, so it took an especially long time to teach you." He grinned brightly.

Chad looked at him. "I think we'll have to tell them, Ryan."

Ryan's smile dropped. He nodded. "I know."

"Don't you want to? I kind of do," Chad said, and was surprised to find that this was true.

"I do. But aren't you worried about what everyone will say?"

Chad considered. "Yes. But Troy sings. And Zeke bakes, and Kelsi goes on and on about things no one really cares about, and sometimes Gabriella cries over nothing, but everyone still likes them. They'll still like us too." He took Ryan's hand. The gesture felt awkward, but right all the same. "Shall we go out and tell them?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes. But I think you mean come out and tell them." He smiled impishly again, and Chad felt a rush of the whatever-feeling consume him.

"Ha ha. You're lucky I like you, or I would not allow you to make bad puns in my presence."

"I guess it's a good thing you like me then."

"Sure is," Chad said, swinging their linked hands and walking towards the door, almost reaching it before Ryan pulled him back for another kiss.

xXx

A/N: Next chapter will be the last, an epilogue of sorts. Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers!


	6. Epilogue

I Don't Dance

Epilogue: In Which People Come Out, A Great Fuss Is Made, Tears Are Shed and Food Is Thrown, But Everyone Still Gets A Happy Ending

**A/N:** A couple of people expressed confusion (or perhaps ire, I'm not completely sure) in their reviews on this point, so just for clarification: I never really thought that Taylor and Chad were officially "dating," so, in this fic, they are not, and never were, "together."

xXx

Taylor cried when Chad told her. She actually cried, and Chad felt bad, but not bad enough to stop holding Ryan's hand.

Gabriella had jumped up from her seat when they told her, hugging them both and whispering in Chad's ear that she'd guessed it about Ryan from the beginning.

Kelsi and Jason smiled and told them it was great and tried to hide the fact that they'd been kissing up against the piano right before Chad and Ryan entered the room.

Zeke and Martha and all the rest seemed okay with it, too. Chad half wanted to find Troy and tell him too, but then he remembered that he was mad at Troy.

But Taylor cried, and ran into the kitchen. After a moment, Chad sighed and disentangled his hand from Ryan's so he could go after her.

She was sobbing over the sink furthest from the door. She hadn't even bothered to turn on any lights. She had her face buried in her hands, and didn't look up at him as he approached.

"Look," Chad started, but Taylor turned around, her face fierce.

"Don't come any closer," she said, and she sounded so melodramatic that Chad almost laughed, but stopped himself just in time.

"Taylor," Chad said, taking a step closer. "You're being ridi—" Then a handful of congealed eggs from breakfast hit him in the face.

"Don't tell me I'm being ridiculous," Taylor shouted. "You asked me out!"

"For one date!" Chad cried, flinging his arms up. "In _January_. I haven't asked you out since then. I know I said we'd hang out this summer, but come on, Taylor. We can hardly even talk without Troy and Gabriella carrying the conversation!"

"But, but," Taylor seemed to be searching for more words to throw at him, and Chad sincerely hoped she wouldn't resort to throwing more eggs when she couldn't think of anything.

"Let me just ask you one thing." Chad held up a finger as she opened her mouth to protest. "One question, then you can say whatever you want to me and I won't stop you. Do you actually like me, Taylor? Or do you only like the idea of dating me?"

Taylor closed her mouth, opened it, then closed it again. She was silent for a long time, then she said carefully, "I think, I only liked the idea of us," and she looked as if she couldn't quite believe she was saying such things. "With Troy and Gabriella, and me and you, things would have been perfect, you know?"

Chad nodded, even though he didn't really have any idea what she was talking about.

"But no," Taylor went on. "I never really got that feeling you're supposed to get, of…" She blushed, apparently unable to say the word "love" in front of him. "…whatever. So I guess I don't like you after all."

Chad grinned, glad that she understood, and glad that she knew about the whatever-feeling.

Taylor wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and smiled a little tremulously. "Sorry about the egg," she said.

"It's cool," he replied. "Are we cool?"

"We're cool, Chad," and she smiled a little wider. "So, Ryan, huh? He's a nice guy. And I always did think it was a little weird that you wanted to be like Charlie's Angels."

"Hey!" he said, mock outraged. Taylor made a face at him, and Chad knew that things would be just fine between them.

oOo

After that, things happened so fast. Chad spent the next couple of days preparing for the talent show, ignoring Troy, being forbidden to participate in the talent show, doing the talent show after all, watching Troy and Gabriella getting back together, and finding out that Sharpay might actually have a heart. Well, sort of. He barely had any time to think, much less hang out with Ryan. Outside of dance lessons, that is.

After the show, Ryan still clutching his outrageous Star Dazzle Award, they went to confront Sharpay. She hugged Ryan tight, then pulled away and looked critically at Chad before saying, "Well, I guess it could be worse," and Chad guessed that that was as close to acceptance as he was ever going to get from Sharpay Evans.

Chad was most worried about Troy's reaction, even more so than he'd been about Taylor's. But at least he was spared having to tell Troy himself, as Sharpay shouted at him across the lawn, saying something about her brother being so wonderful he could actually turn Chad Danforth gay. He knew he had gotten off too easy.

Troy turned sharply, then jogged over to where Chad was standing alone, Ryan having gone off with Sharpay to admire his award some more.

"Is that true?" Troy asked.

"Um, yes?" Chad answered. Troy had that look, that deadly serious look he got before games, the one that told the team He Meant Business.

Troy blinked. "Wow…that's," he seemed to be struggling to find the right word. Then he smiled. "That's cool, man." Chad began to feel dizzy, and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Troy went to clap Chad on the back, then abruptly checked himself. "Wait. You've never had…gay stuff for me, have you?"

Chad paused, chuckling at Troy's wording. Then he shook his head. It didn't really matter, he reasoned. Those feelings were so long ago, and so far away now that Ryan stood beside him. Well, figuratively. In reality, Ryan was off cooing over a sparkly pink trophy with his sister. Chad smiled. Really, there were some things Troy was just better off not knowing.

Then Ryan was bounding across the lawn, pulling him away and dragging him through sprinklers, leaping dramatically, and Chad protested once again that he didn't dance. But Ryan just smiled that smile and Chad knew that he had no choice but to follow.

oOo

At the staff pool party, Chad turned away from watching Troy and Gabriella leap into the pool with all their clothes on, laughing. As he had on the baseball field, Chad once again felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to find Ryan leaning up against the fake rock formation, watching him.

Chad sauntered over and leaned on the rock beside him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," said Ryan. "That it really is a good thing you don't dance."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you'd known how to dance, I wouldn't have been able to teach you."

Chad smiled at him and tugged playfully on the brim of his hat.

"There is that," he agreed, thanking his mother, tights, ballet girls, and repressed childhood memories for his dancing non-ability before bringing his lips up to meet Ryan's once more.

_The End_

**A/N:** Wow, it's over. I hope you'll all forgive the slightly (or maybe more than slightly) cliché bits, because I had so much fun writing this story. And once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You really brightened up my days and inspired me to update.

And I've never done a sequel before, but I've had inklings of an idea for this one. Don't hold me to it; I don't know when or if it will happen, but it's not a completely impossible idea either.

Ani


End file.
